First Love
by SrArthurJones
Summary: Arthur es nuevo en el barrio, no conoce a nadie y Japón es un país muy distinto al que lo vio crecer. Se siente perdido pero conoce a Kiku Honda, un japonés que imagina que Arthur es una mala persona. El asiático no tiene interés en relacionarse con él, pero el rubio ve en él un buen amigo. ¿Qué aventuras nos esperan? ¿Kiku aceptará su amistad? ¿O se convertirá en algo más? Asakiku


Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece al sensual Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland es nuevo en el barrio. Su padre había conseguido un nuevo trabajo en Japón y se trajo a toda la familia para que todos estuvieran juntos siempre, o sólo hasta que su hijo más joven termine la universidad, ahí sí que podrían separarse.

En fin, Japón era un mundo nuevo, totalmente diferente pero no por eso no es bueno, es un gran país pero… el viaje había sido agotador, había dejado de ir a la escuela un mes sólo para arreglar las cosas para cambiar de país y ahora debía asistir a clases nuevamente, sólo espera que no lo obliguen a repetir o sería desagradable.

Arthur miraba a través de la ventana de su nueva habitación, le habían ordenado quedarse ahí hasta que acomodara sus cosas -que seguían en cajas- pero tenía mucha pereza así que decidió dejarlo para más tarde.

Desde su ventana podía divisar una habitación de la casa de al lado, todo se veía muy normal hasta que un chico de su misma edad, decidió mirar por la ventana también. Sin querer sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron así un rato. El chico obviamente es japonés, tiene el cabello negro y ojos color chocolate, pero no cualquier chocolate, es uno muy especial, uno muy dulce. El joven asiático se puso totalmente rojo por la mirada que recibía del británico así que se apartó de la ventana y casi huyó de ahí. Arthur parpadeó algunas veces por la reacción del chico, le desconcertó.

–¿Qué diablos le pasa? –preguntó para sí mismo.

–¡Scott, Arthur! ¡Bajen ahora, debo decirles algo! –esa fue su madre.

-o-

El chico asiático que minutos antes miraba por la ventana estaba encerrado en el armario, respirando bastante agitado ¡¿Qué había sido eso?! Sólo quiso saber porque había tanto ruido en la casa de al lado pero jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera mirando su habitación. ¿Y si es algún tipo de enfermo mental? ¿O un ladrón? ¿Un abusador sexual? ¡¿Por qué miraba su habitación?! ¡No puede permitir que un extraño observe sus cosas, debe encararle! Salió del armario, tomó el valor suficiente como para atreverse a mirar otra vez por la ventana y lo hizo pero ya no había nadie. Suspiró. "Tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones mías, tal vez no miraba mi habitación…"

Se alejó de la ventana, dispuesto a salir de su cuarto pero el miedo le invadió así que rápidamente corrió las cortinas para que no se viera nada. Sólo son precauciones.

-o-

–Ya los inscribí a nuevas escuelas –dijo mamá. Sus hijos se notaban ansiosos, esperando a que su madre dijera algo más. –Ah, no repetirán año –eso les hizo suspirar aliviados.

Después de aquella noticia traída desde los cielos Arthur volvió a su habitación, añorando volver a encontrar al joven de ojos chocolate pero lo único que vio al asomarse por su ventana fueron unas cortinas blancas con detalles de naturaleza en veinte tonos de verde diferentes. Bufó algo molesto y al fin se dispuso a acomodar las cosas de su cuarto. Mañana iría por primera vez a la escuela. Sería un día difícil.

* * *

Fin c:

Esto fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado n.n tal vez sea aburrida al inicio pero algo dentro de mí dice que pronto será hermosa (corazón).  
Por el momento sólo habrá AsaKiku (corasón gay) pero pronto habrá más personajes y parejas, estoy dispuesta a aceptar sugerencias *w*

La verdad no tengo idea de cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo xD llevo como un mes con este fanfic en la cabeza, un mes queriéndolo escribir y hace dos días me puse a escribir un capítulo y ya está. Lo mismo me pasó con la primera cosa que publiqué, supongo que será algo espontáneo (?)

Err, tal vez es muy pronto para dedicar xD pero este fanfic se lo dedico a una amiguis, Andy, quien comparte imágenes muy bonitas de Asakiku que me inspiran (corazón)

Por cierto... no sé si está bien la separación que usé entre escenas, me encantaría que alguien me ayudara con eso:(

Ay, el menor de la familia es Peter :c y Arthur y Kiku tienen 17, estudian preparatoria (no supe en donde poner esos datos dentro de la historia :c)

¡Gracias por leer! Y los que no, también ;D


End file.
